Catalytic staff
The Catalytic staff is an reward from the Mage Training Arena. It is currently the reward with the highest pizazz points requirement, a position previously held by the Mages' book. It is the most powerful staff in RuneScape, when fully charged. Because of its high alchemy value, when charged at least 25%, it is a likely item to be kept on death and is a popular choice for killing high-level NPCs or bosses. On August 1, 2010, this staff was added in the drop table of the Corporeal Beast as a rare drop. To purchase a Catalytic staff, you must have 700 Telekinetic, 750 Alchemy, 7400 Enchantment, and 700 Graveyard pizazz points, as well as a master wand in your inventory. Upon buying a Catalytic staff, it will be fully charged. When it degrades to 0, it loses all stat bonuses and will lose its rune-saving ability. When charged, the Catalytic staff provides a hefty magic bonus as well as the ability to save runes. Unlike the staff of light, however, NO runes are required to cast spells if the staff contains charge. Equation for charge usage: Air: +0.00 Water: +0.00 Earth: +0.25 Fire: +0.25 Strike: +0.25 Bolt: +0.25 Blast: +0.50 Wave: +0.50 Surge: +0.75 Smoke: +0.25 Shadow: +0.75 Blood: +1.00 Ice: +0.25 Rush: +0.25 Burst: +0.75 Blitz: +0.50 Barrage: +1.00 Lunar: +0.50 (except Vengeance Other or Group Teleports, which require 0.75) Alchemy (includes Bones to Bananas/Peaches, and the immobilization spells) +0.50 Teleportation (1 law rune): +0.25 Teleportation (2 law runes, Ancient Magicks teleports): +0.50 Enchantment: +0.25 Using this table, Ice Barrage costs 1.25 charges, while Fire Surge costs 1.00 charges, for example. To recharge the Catalytic staff, one must obtain charges as a reward from various minigames, or the Mage Training Arena itself. Additionally, Kolodion will give you 5 free staff charges a day if you have previously defeated him. In addition, if you have completed Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor, Baba Yaga will give you 10 free staff charges a day. Charges as rewards from minigames: Fist of Guthix: 4 tokens for one charge. Soul Wars: 1 zeal for 8 charges. Castle Wars: 1 ticket for 9 charges. Pest Control: 200 points for 100 charges. Mage Training Arena: 10 Telekinetic, 10 Alchemy, 40 Enchantment, 10 Graveyard for 9 charges. By equipping Mage Arena items such as the Infinity robes, one can increase the maximum charges the Catalytic staff can hold. Talk to the Rewards Guardian to boost the charge. (However, after the charge drops to 0, it can only be recharged to 200, unless one re-equips equipment and talks to the Rewards Guardian again.) Infinity boots/gloves: +25 charges Infinity hat: +40 charges Infinity robe top/bottom: +30 charges In this way it is possible to obtain a maximum of 400 charges in the Catalytic staff. Statistics 200+ charge 150 charge 100 charge 50 charge Special functions The Catalytic staff allows three teleports a day to any of these locations: the Wizards' Tower, the Wizards' Guild, the Mage Arena, and the Mage Training Arena. It also allows a special attack called Shockwave, which depletes the entire adrenaline bar and uses up 8 charges. This magic attack does 250 guaranteed damage to you, and has a 50% chance of doing major damage to anyone within a 5x5 square of you. If a player within that range has Protect from Magic, or Deflect Magic on, this chance drops to 40%. However, this special attack is only usable when the staff contains at least 100 charges. Trivia * To obtain the Catalytic staff starting from a Beginner wand, it would take 1,180 Telekinetic, 1,280 Alchemy, 12,200 Enchantment, and 1,180 Graveyard points. Category:Staves